Con olor a hierba
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Voy a amarte sobre la hierba hasta que llegue el ocaso. . . y cuando seas mía, solo entonces, Anna, te dejare ir.


**. Con olor a hierba .**

De: _Priss._

03-MAY-05  
18-MAY-05

* * *

_Voy a amarte sobre la hierba hasta que llegue el ocaso. . . y cuando seas mía, solo entonces, Anna, te dejare ir._

* * *

Y no sabía como es que ahora estaba entre los brazos de aquel shaman, recostados sobre el verde y fresco pasto, él sobre ella.  
Se había internado en el bosque, buscando tranquilidad, buscando estar sola. Pero sintió su poder espiritual. . .  
Todo pasó tan rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba atrapada en la cárcel de sus fuertes brazos.  
Quiso alejarlo, más poca era la fuerza que en ese momento tenía, era como si le estuviese entregando su voluntad a este hombre.

Intentó safarse de su abrazo, y es que la posición no era muy decente que digamos, en especial si se esta con el shaman de fuego.  
Anna yacía de espaldas sobre la fresca hierba de una pequeña porción de tierra rodeada por incontables árboles; una parte que recién conocía de la aldea Apache.  
Hao la mantenía allí, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos sin la más mínima intención de dejarla escapar. Porque hoy, Anna Kyouyama sería su mujer, la haría suya a su entero antojo hasta quedar rendido y totalmente satisfecho.  
Que sus manos la recorriesen poco a poco, lentamente, como tratando de memorizarse cada línea, cada curva que le diese forma a tan bella y perfecta figura de mujer.

Y fue todo el deseo que por ella tenía, lo que movía sus manos que viajaron tocándola de pies a cabeza sin poder quedarse quietas, mientras sus brazos la envolvieron como enredadera.  
Entonces, escuchó su dulce voz, formando una suplica casi desesperada, aunque ya con muy poca voluntad.

**Ha-Hao¡suéltame!. . .**

**No puedo, Annita Encontrarte aquí fue un capricho del destino¿no crees que debemos aprovecharlo?.**

Lo escuchó decir, sus palabras tenían un tono travieso y, al mirarlo, pudo notar sus profundos ojos oscuros, desbordando lujuria, pasión y deseo.

_No te salgas de mis brazos,  
sigue echada así en la hierba.  
Quiero andarte paso a paso,  
recorrerte como hiedra._

Y por más que ella quiso safarse de su abrazo, no pudo, pues suaves palabras llegaron a sus oídos, formando susurros que la hicieron estremecer.

**No te escapes, Anna, ni te resistas, que quiero enredarme en tu cuerpo. . . hoy serás mía.  
**Ella no supo si las frases del shaman de fuego eran tan solo una propuesta o lo que a continuación pretendía hacer con ella.  
La itako no entendió como es que toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo.

Ya no se resistió más y tal como el castaño le pedía, permaneció prisionera de sus brazos, sobre la hierba que los recibía a ella y al cuerpo del moreno quién había posado todo su peso sobre el suyo, ahora si, sin dejarle forma alguna de escapar.  
Sintió las ansiosas y cálidas manos de Hao, recorriéndole la piel con una tranquilidad que la estaba desquiciando, pues su toque era exquisito e incitador; la acariciaba de pies a cabeza, enredándose en su cuerpo como la hiedra que prometió ser.

**Hao, yo. . . ¿por qué? . . .**

**Shhuu, no hables, Annita, no ahora.**

_No te salgas de mis brazos,  
que mis brazos son cadenas,  
porque quiero que mis manos hoy de ti se queden llenas._

Las manos del castaño recorrían su espalda, haciéndola estremecer al tratar de despojarla del vestido negro.  
La tensión y el poco recato que en ella quedaba, la hicieron moverse inquieta, más esta vez, los labios del shaman se posaron sobre los suyos, ahogándola en un beso que le pareció simplemente irresistible.  
Así se vio de pronto correspondiendo a aquel asalto a sus labios, ya sin prenda alguna que cubriera su frágil cuerpo, pues el vestido había sido reemplazado por la morena piel de Hao que contrastaba hermosamente con la suya, blanca como la nieve.

El Asakura quería tenerla ahí, prisionera de los deseos que de ella tenía desde que la vio por primera vez. Abrazarla con fuerza, como cadenas que la retengan por siempre a su lado.  
La tocó con pasión casi demencial. Como había deseado sentir su suave y pálida piel, saciar sus ganas de tenerla de la forma más intima y hasta lujuriosa que pudiese y que sus manos no tuviesen el más mínimo descanso si de sentirla se trataba.  
Y la llenó de besos que le robaron su dulce aliento, mientras se memorizaba cada una de sus finas curvas, admirando su figura ya de mujer a pesar de su corta edad.

Los oscuros ojos del shaman brillaron intensamente debido a la lujuria.  
Anna respiraba agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía; unos cuantos mechones de cabello se adherían a su bello rostro y su boquita entreabierta lo invitaba a besarla mientras sus negros ojos reflejaban confusión, volviendo loco al joven de largos cabellos.

_"Es tan perfectamente bella"  
_Pensaba el castaño, sin poder apartar los ojos de tan irresistible imagen.

En ese instante, la rubia itako se sonrojó, apenada e intimidada por ser objeto de la pesada y lujuriosa mirada de Hao.  
Cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos, intentó cubrir su perfecta desnudez, más el Asakura dejó caer con suavidad todo el peso de su cuerpo, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de la sacerdotisa; no se iría, él no la dejaría ir hasta después de haberla hecho suya y aun así. . .

_Cuando el sol se este ocultando  
y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
y en mi espalda sienta el frío  
de la oscura noche que se acerca,  
yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas._

**Hasta que llegue el ocaso. . . cuando seas mía, solo entonces, Anna, te dejare ir.**  
Lo escuchó decirle, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.  
Aquello era como una dulce advertencia de que iba a hacerle el amor.

Sus palabras fueron tan bellas que parecieron formar un susurro de amor y pasión, mismos que la hizo estremecer.  
E imaginaba cuan bello sería ver la puesta de sol de tras del cuerpo desnudo del shaman, mientras el frío de la futura noche los obligase a abrazarse nuevamente, más en el momento en que se tuviesen que separar, ella, aahhh. . .

**Hao. . .**  
La sacerdotisa susurró el nombre de aquel demonio, aceptando estar con él.  
Y es que no importaba cuanto tratase de resistirse a él o negar el hecho de que deseaba estar a su lado, aunque ocultase sus sentimientos, estos no iban a cambiar.

_Te sacudirás el pelo para que jamás nadie lo sepa.  
Nos iremos con el alma y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba._

**Y supongo que no querrás que alguien se entere de nuestra travesura.**  
Anna fue recorrida por un leve escalofrío; en verdad no quería que nadie, mucho menos Yoh, se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con el enemigo, con Hao.

Y se abrazó a él con fuerza, porque estaba más que lista para entregarse a este hombre que la invitaba a pecar, a traicionar a sus amigos y desechar todo aquello en lo que había creído desde que conoció a Yoh.

Volvieron a besarse; los apasionados labios del moreno deslizándose por el cuello de la joven, quien escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

**Quiero tomarte aquí mismo, porque no puedo esperar más. Quiero escuchar que gritas mi nombre en medio del éxtasis, Anna, solo mi nombre.**  
La chica rió ligeramente divertida, su rostro envuelto por un interesante tono rojo.  
Este hombre quería revolcarse con ella sobre el pasto y, debía aceptar, le parecía una idea irresistiblemente tentadora y que no podía rechazar, ya no.

En ese momento, la joven rubia lo miró directo o los ojos y fue entonces que comprendió tantas cosas. . .  
Ella lo deseaba tanto, que ese demonio recorriese cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que la hiciera vibrar de pasión y sentir como la quemaba el calor de su piel desnuda.  
Quizá por eso estaba aquí, entre sus brazos, dispuesta a todo y sin importarle ya nada.

_No te salgas de mis brazos,  
sigue echada así en la hierba.  
Quiero andarte paso a paso,  
recorrerte como hiedra._

La recostó sobre el pasto, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella, que sintiese su piel morena, ardiendo por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca.  
Hao tomó los labios de la itako, bebiendo de ellos.

**Te deseo tanto.**  
Lo escuchó susurrarle al oído, mordiéndolo y haciéndola gemir.

Así, el Asakura trazó un camino de besos que comenzó en el cuello de la chica y que terminó en su intimidad.  
Hacia rato que Anna se había dado por vencida y se dejaba llevar por los deliciosos escalofríos que el demonio de fuego le provocaba.

**Aahhh, Hao, mmmm. . .**

La rubia soltó un gemido que encendió al shaman, quien al separar las piernas de la chica, no tardó en deslizar sus labios y lengua a través de la flor de su intimidad.  
La sacerdotisa jadeaba de placer, respirando entrecortada y su lindo rostro adornado en rojo.

**Que bella eres, Anna.**  
Le decía él, una vez que abandonó su sexo.  
Y la miraba de frente, sonriéndole con malicia, satisfacción y. . . lujuria, si, más también parecía estar endiosado con ella, con su hermoso cuerpo que lo invitaba a compartir con ella el pecado más hermoso que pudiesen tener.  
Su suave y pálida piel que no se cansaba de acariciar y el exquisito aroma que desprendía, todo de esa le gustaba, lo volvía loco.

**¿Por qué haces esto, Hao.**

**¿Qué?, no me digas que no te gustó?**

**Baka!!.**

Anna acariciaba el musculoso tórax del muchacho mientras lo besaba con frenesí.  
El roce entre sus cuerpos, sus suaves manos sobre su piel, escuchar su nombre salir de sus dulces labios, de su propia voz. . . lo desquiciaba de ansiosa pasión.

_Quiero que nos confundamos con el campo y con la tierra,  
como espiga y como árbol,  
como rama de hoja seca._

Y sin poder esperar ya más, Hao se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia itako, dispuesto a hundir su espina en la flor de la mujer, ahí, sobre el pasto, deslizándose dentro de ella, uniéndose y confundiéndose entre ellos y con todo a su alrededor.

**Ah, Hao. . .**  
La chica arqueó la espalda al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y gemía con fuerza; sentía como si algo en su interior se desgarrara.

El muchacho estaba ansioso y se había hundido en ella casi por completo.  
Anna sentía dolor pero era algo que podía soportar, además, el vaivén de las caderas del moreno era tranquilo y suave, tan así que pronto la hizo experimentar un agradable cosquilleo dentro de su intimidad, brindándole placer.

**Ahhh, Ha-Hao. . . ¿por, por qué deseabas tanto hacer esto?**  
El shaman de fuego la miró complacido, haciendo más suave el ir y venir de sus caderas.  
Una sonrisa cruzó su atractivo rostro, una sonrisa llena de ternura y sinceridad, como si con ella tratase de decirle todo.

**Porque me importas. . . mucho.**  
Con solo oírlo, Anna se aferró a su cuerpo, cruzando las piernas sobre la espalda del joven, quien volvió a entrar en ella con frenesí y buscaba desesperadamente los labios de la hermosa rubia. Ese era un beso, el mejor que hubiesen podido experimentar.

Anna jadeaba en medio de tanto placer; este hombre era un sanguinario asesino, más en este momento la hacia sentirse en el aire, segura y sin deseo alguno de soltarlo jamás.  
Pero todo se volvió rápido e intenso y ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, permaneciendo inmóviles durante unos instantes en que sus cuerpos parecían aferrarse el uno al otro mientras el shaman liberaba su esencia dentro de la linda itako.

_Cuando el sol se este ocultando  
y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
y en mi espalda sienta el frío  
de la oscura noche que se acerca,  
yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas._

Hacia poco rato que se habían separado, más seguían abrazados, desnudos sobre el pasto, disfrutando de la quietud del lugar y la sensación de plenitud que los invadía en ese momento.  
La sacerdotisa de espaldas al piso, él sobre ella, protegiéndola de la fría brisa de la tarde, que acariciaba la piel de su espalda, recordándole que esto tan hermoso estaba por terminar. . . pronto anochecería.

Entonces miró a su amante; sus profundos ojos negros, clavados en el cielo, brillaban por un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

_"Que linda es"_  
Pensó el shaman al percatarse de la sutil sonrisa que adornaba el bello rostro de la itako.

Se sentía sin fuerza, había puesto tanto entusiasmo en hacerle el amor a una mujer. Y es que Anna Kyouyama no era cualquier mujer. . . ella es perfecta, la indicada para ser la esposa del futuro rey, de él, de Hao Asakura.

El ocaso se contemplaba hermoso y tal como se lo había prometido al principio de todo esto, Hao la liberó de su abrazo, con cuidado y sin prisa. En realidad, deseaba permanecer un rato más ahí, con Anna; no quería dejarla ir.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba como la chica cubría su hermosa desnudez con aquel corto y entallado vestido negro, que a él simplemente lo volvía loco. Y al poco rato, él también se vistió.

No habían dicho palabra alguna desde que separaron sus cuerpos y casi ni se habían mirado, evitando que sus ojos encontrasen los del otro.

_Te sacudirás el pelo para que jamás nadie lo sepa.  
Nos iremos con el alma y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba._

El castaño posó sus oscuros ojos sobre la esbelta figura de Anna, quien aun le daba la espalda, tratando aun de arreglarse lo mejor posible y cubrir hasta el último detalle.  
Con elegancia, sacudió suavemente su rubio cabello y unas cuantas hojitas cayeron al suelo; nadie debía enterarse de que había tenido relaciones con el amo de fuego.

**Me voy.**  
Apenas susurró aquellas palabras, intentó alejarse de ese hombre, más él la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso.

**Aun tienes ramitas en el pelo.**  
Hao le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de la chica.  
Al posarse de tras de ella, la rodeó por la cintura, pegando totalmente su cuerpo al de la mujer; sus labios apasionados, marcando besos sobre su cuello.

**E-En serio, Hao, debo irme, si Yoh. . . .**

**Me encantó hacer el amor contigo. . . ¿y a ti, Anna?.**

El castaño ignoró por completo los falsos intentos de la chica por aparentar que "nada pasó aquí.  
El corazón de la rubia latía con fuerza, obligándola a sincerarse con aquel demonio.

**Para mi fue hermoso.**  
Le dijo ella casi en un susurro, su voz cálida y dulce, por primera vez dejó de ser fría para él.  
El Asakura sonrió satisfecho, su boca aun clavada en el cuello de la itako.  
La estrechó aun con más fuerza, complacido con la suavidad de la piel de su joven amante.

Caminaron de regreso a la aldea, tomados de la mano. Con la experiencia bien grabada en sus memorias, con un nuevo sentimiento clavado en sus corazones y la única prueba sutil de lo que entre ellos había pasado. . . sus cuerpos impregnados con olor a hierba.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: **Con olor a hierba.**  
Interprete: **Emmanuel.**

Un poco suave, en verdad, siento que no logre plasmar el sentimiento de la canción TT.  
Fuera de eso, es una situación bastante linda¿no?.

El fic está basado en el anime, aunque no hay mucha diferencia. Y la edad de los enamorados, por supuesto ronda los quince.  
Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginarlos ya mayores.

* * *


End file.
